Doorwings
by Inkcrafter
Summary: Oneshot based on my fic 'Beautiful Yet Deadly'. Frostwing pairing! Dreadwing never really noticed Jack' doorwings. Now he has, considering they keep moving and it's driving him crazy! Poor Dreadwing is clueless. Yaoi, don't like, don't read! Haters will be ignored easily.


**So this is for the fan's of my 'Beautiful Yet Deadly' fic! This is not only for Frostwing fans, but for my two friends , who actually gave the original idea of 'Beautiful Yet Deadly' fic, and to my friend Rian-Moeru, because she's just so darn sweet and funny and loves yaoi XD She's also doing a spin-off for B.Y.D, so go check it out! I got this idea when I read a story where it had an emphasis on how amazingly odd doorwings are XD But I forgot the title -.-"**

* * *

No one, not even Jack himself, had ever paid much notice to his doorwings. They were small, so even though they were quite stunning, they weren't often noticed. But in the end, someone was bound to notice.

Dreadwing looked up when Jack entered the mainroom, an energon cube in hand. The young mech smiled, going to his almost-sparkmate.

"Morning, Dreadwing." He said, smiling as the taller mech leaned down slightly and kissed the top of his helm.

"Recharge well?" The ex-con asked, wrapping an arm around Jack's shoulders to pull him closer.

Jack jumped with a small yelp.

"Ow! Doorwings!" He hissed slightly, flinching.

Dreadwing was quick to release the little 'bots shoulders, optics slightly wide in alarm.

"I'm sorry." He quickly apologized, a guilty look on his face.

Jack smiled softly, rubbing at one of them.

"No, it's fine. Even I forget they're there sometimes." He replied, sitting on the crate next to his almost-mate.

Dreadwing nodded, but now stared at the doorwings on the backs of Jack's shoulders.

The small wings twitched now and then due to his close presence, they were picking up the ex-con's heat signature. But once they had adjusted, they began to, of all things, _flutter_. The small doorwings bobbed up and down as they moved side to side slightly.

The movement had Dreadwing's full attention as he watched them in silent awe.

Jack paused, noticing him staring.

"Dreadwing? Is something wrong?"

Red optics snapped to the teen, and he quickly shook his head.

"No, nothing love."

Jack smiled before looking back to Raf who was animatedly talking with 'Bee.

**Later**

Dreadwing sighed as he and Jack settled for recharge.

The small mechling scooted over, resting on the ex-con's chasis with a content hum.

Smiling, Dreadwing stroked Jack's helm. That was when the youth's doorwings began to move again.

This time they made small circular movements. Every now and again, they'd pause to bob up and down for a moment before continuing the pattern again. Dreadwing supposed the movement meant that Jack was happy, but to the larger mech it was more distracting and almost seductive in a way.

The flier quickly shook the though from his head, trying to look away but utterly failing. His optics downright defied him and focused on the small wings.

Finally, Dreadwing managed to solve the problem by shutting off his optics. Perhaps he'd ask Knockout tomorrow what the movements were for. Or perhaps asking Ratchet was better. Dreadwing knew fully when it came to Jack, the ex-con medic would somehow fit some sort of horrible joke in the conversation.

Dreadwing sighed. He'd figure it out later. For now, he just wanted to rest.

Jack snuggled into him, and Dreadwing wrapped a possessive arm around him as they fell into recharge.

**Next day**

Dreadwing sighed as he sat on a metal crate, watching Knockout move about with Breakdown as they both worked on some sort of machine.

"Knockout. I need to speak with you."

The red mech gave him a curious look.

"About what?"

Dreadwing sighed, easing back to rest against the wall.

"I recently noticed that Frostbite's doorwings make strange movements, but I don't know why. Does it show emotion or something else?"

The red mech stopped completely, staring at Dreadwing for a long moment in mild surprise. He then grinned.

"Doorwings, huh? Well, they can express a lot. Emotions, mostly, if they aren't just twitching. Twitching is just when they find heat signatures. Other movements? Now-a-days just emotions."

"'Now-a-days'? It used to mean something else?" Dreadwing asked.

Knockout smirked.

"Ancient logs say that doorwings also did certain movements for show to try and get a sparkmate. But that was given up and no one knows how that even worked now."

Dreadwing sighed. He knew how. He couldn't stop staring at Jack's doorwings the day before, the movements being so distracting. Well, distracting in a good way.

Knockout, seeing the look on his face raised a brow.

"But assuming by the look on your face, Jack some how was able to."

Breakdown cracked up, doubling over with laughter.

"So _that's_ why I heard your internal-cooling systems kick in yesterday!" He laughed out.

Dreadwing scowled, grabbing a spare part close by and chucking in at the bulky ex-con. Dreadwing then stood, going back to the mainroom and leaving KO to help out Breakdown.

Jack was already in there, waiting for him.

The teen mech smiled, swiftly going over to Dreadwing.

"So, want to go to the cave today?"

His doorwings were fluttering again, he noted.

Dreadwing lightly touched one of the wings, making Jack jump. He looked up at his almost-sparkmate, who smiled at him.

"Yes. Let's go."

**Later**

Jack smiled contentedly as he sat in Dreadwing's lap. He had no intentions of getting up anytime soon.

Dreadwing smiled, gently running a hand along the teen's back. Now and again, he would kiss the top of the mechling's helm.

Jack hummed happily, and his wings began to make the circular motions again.

Chuckling, Dreadwing lightly kissed one, making Jack jump, face plates heating.

"Hey! Doorwings are off limits!" He stated with embarrassed finality.

Dreadwing chuckled again, nuzzling the doorwing.

"I don't remember that being agreed on before."

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short, but I hope you liked it! If you wanna write any oneshots or something using the Frostwing pairing, go ahead! Just make sure to credit and tell me so I can read XD**


End file.
